


Happy Home

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny had the day off and Rafael comes home to find what exactly his husband got up to while he was working.





	Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born the other day when I was sitting on the floor, eating McDonald's and watching Harry Potter. I thought to myself "wow this is Sonny Carisi's dream life", and now here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

For a very long time, Rafael didn’t really have a reason to rush out of his office to go home at the end of his business hours. Normally, he’d stay there so late that at one point he even considered getting himself a foldable bed for his office. He knew that was extreme, but it also had seemed like a pratical solution considering how many hours he spent there compared to his own apartment.

But that only lasted until the day he met Detective Sonny Carisi, with his sparkling blue eyes, adorable dimples, and sunny disposition. From then on, he had someone who had wanted to share drinks with him after their shifts, then dinners, then a bed, and then a home and a life. So Rafael no longer enjoyed the days he had to pull an all-nighter, not unless Sonny was there with him.

He couldn’t help the feeling of his relaxing shoulders as he fitted his key in the doorlock and turned it, the weight of the world lifting off his shoulders as it clicked open. Here, he didn’t have to have all the answers, he didn’t have to keep a strong face. Here, he was loved. 

“Hey, baby,” Sonny’s voice called out as soon as he opened the door and stepped in. He was sitting on the floor in the living room, a McDonald’s bag in front of him, a blanket thrown over his shoulders, as he watched what looked like one of his favorite movies.

It seemed like he had dragged himself out of bed and flopped on the floor like that, and Rafael smiled fondly at him.

“Hey,” he greeted, shrugging off his coat, suit jacket, and kicking off his shoes. “I see your day off was productive.” 

Sonny giggled. “My kind of productive, yes. I didn’t expect you to be home so early. Have you eaten anything?”

“No, I came straight from the office,” he approached Sonny and crouched down next to him, his knee cracking as he went. Sonny winced and ran a soothing hand over it. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Raf,” he said softly, and leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Are you hungry? I’ve still got a box of nuggets left,” he tapped the unopened lid with a big smile, then shrugged when Rafael pulled a face. “There’s still some of the sauce you like, I can make some pasta real quick. Or do you want me to call the Thai place?” 

Rafael leaned closer and pressed a firmer kiss to his lips, smiling. “Pasta sounds good, but you can keep watching your movie, I’ll make it when I’m out of the shower.” 

Sonny paused the movie and stood up, offering Rafael a hand to help him up as well. “I’ve been sitting on my ass most of the day while you were at work, let me fix you dinner while you freshen up, yeah? Then we can cuddle a little.” 

“Sounds good. But don’t get carried away, I don’t need a three-course meal, Sonny.” 

He ran a hand through his hair, looking a little sheepish. “So you don’t want me to toss you a salad? I can do it really quick, it’s so easy,”

Rafael rolled his eyes fondly. “Only the pasta is good, but how about we open some wine?”

Sonny tilted his head. “Does red wine harmonize with chicken nuggets?”

Rafael smiled and placed a kiss to the tip of Sonny’s nose. “Guess you’ll find out,” he said and stepped back, turning to go to the bedroom only to be stopped by his husband’s hand on his arm.

“No, no, wait,” he pulled Rafael back against him and turned them, pushing Rafael into the bookshelf and kissing him. 

It was a tender ‘welcome home’ kiss that made Rafael instantly melt into him and crave the intimacy deep within his chest. He let Sonny control how it went, but he responded to his questioning tongue in earnest. 

That was something Rafael hadn’t quite expected in the beginning of their relationship - Sonny’s impromptu make out sessions. He used to think kissing that much was supposed to be foreplay, but Sonny had another idea.

His husband had the knack for showing just how much he loved Rafael through his kisses, which could be anything from sweet and tender to dirty and demanding. 

When they parted, Sonny’s cheeks were flushed and he smiled softly, resting their foreheads together. “I missed so much today. It was so weird not trying to find excuses to go see you in your office.” 

Rafael hummed in agreement. “Imagine my disappointment when my office door opened and Olivia came in. I was so hoping it was you,” he said, his hands going up and down Sonny’s back in a slow caress. 

“Did you tell her that?,” he chuckled.

“Didn’t have to, she saw it written all over my face and called me a shit friend.” 

Sonny pulled back with an amused expression. “She didn’t.”

“Not in so many words,” Rafael smirked. “Now, let me go shower so we can sit on the couch and watch your children movie.” 

“No Harry Potter slander in this house, Rafael,” he reprimanded playfully as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Rafael chuckled. “You’ve very cute.” 

“Yeah?,” Sonny gave him a lopsided grin, then released his hold on him. “Go have your shower while your cute husband makes you dinner.” 

He smiled at Sonny before he turned and made his way to their bedroom where, surprisingly, the bed was made. Rafael didn’t particularly like leaving the bed a mess in the morning, but if either or both of them had the day off, he didn’t mind so much. As he looked around the room, slowly he noticed others things that were different from how he'd left it this morning.

The little trash can by the bedside table, normally filled with baby wipes, empty mini bottles of lube and candy wrappers, was empty. The chair where they threw their undershirts at the end of the night was clear of any stray items. He approached the bed and ran a hand over the sheets, noticing they were freshly washed. 

Something inside him flipped pleasantly as he took in the pristine state of their bedroom.

Then, as Rafael stepped into the bathroom, he found other surprises. Their towels and bath mat were replaced with newly washed ones, the bathtub was clean, and all their bath products were neatly stored in a little jar by the clothes hamper, which was now empty. 

Rafael hadn’t expected Sonny to tidy the apartment on his day off, he really didn't. If Sonny had instead chosen to actually “sit on his ass”, as he’d put it, Rafael would be perfectly fine with it - Sonny deserved a free, lazy day. But seeing their bedroom and bathroom so nicely organized, clean, and cared for meant more than he could put into words. 

He had half a mind to march into the kitchen and kiss the living days out of his husband, but he took a look at his clammy skin in the mirror and shook his head, immediately undoing his tie so he could jump into the shower. 

If Sonny had used his day off to clean the apartment, the least Rafael could do was take a thorough shower before jumping on him. 

Twenty minutes later, Rafael stepped out of the bathroom and ran a towel over his wet hair and face, then tightly wrapped it around his waist. Checking himself in the mirror, he decided he looked better already, but opened the cabinet above the sink to find his face creams. 

Rafael quickly noticed that all bottles were clean of its usual accidental spills, and organized in three separate groups. To one side were the ones he used in the morning, on the other side he saw his nighttime creams, and in the middle he found the products he only used for specific needs.  

All of them were lined up on the lower shelf, while Sonny’s were in the higher one. He knew there was a joke there somewhere. 

He grabbed a moisturizer and his under-eye cream and, when he turned back to the mirror to apply them, he saw he was smiling.

Pampered and properly moisturized, Rafael went back into the bedroom, and was immediately attacked by the smell of tomato sauce, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was. He quickly pulled on a sweater that was a bit tight on him, and the new pajama pants Sonny had gotten him, before making making his way to the kitchen.

He was not at all surprised to find a plate with a serving of salad waiting for him on the counter. 

“Come here,” Sonny said when he caught sight of Rafael walking into the room, immediately pulling him into an embrace, tucking his face into Rafael’s neck and inhaling deeply. “God, you smell so freaking good,” he said, and inhaled again, pressing little kisses that tickled Rafael’s skin as he went.  

Rafael hummed contently, then mumbled over Sonny's shoulder, “The sauce’s boiling, love.” 

“I can make more if it burns,” Sonny replied nonchalantly, his hands sneaking up under Rafael’s sweater. 

“That’s wasteful,” he chuckled. 

“You know my favorite thing every night is to cuddle you right after you’re out of the shower,” Sonny explained with a little whiny tone. “You smell so good and you’re so warm.” 

Rafael leaned back just enough to see Sonny’s face then kiss him. “I know. How about we get our food and wine and cuddle on the couch while watching your movie?”

Sonny’s face instantly lit up. “You actually wanna watch Harry Potter with me? You weren’t joking?” 

“Why not?,” Rafael shrugged. 

Suddenly very excited, Sonny pulled away from him and went to tend the sauce on the stove. Rafael took a bottle of wine out the fridge and opened it with a loud pop that made Sonny laugh. Together, they took everything into the living room, including dessert, and assumed their positions on the couch, throwing the soft blanket over their laps.

But before Sonny could press play on the movie, Rafael turned to him. “Sonny, thank you for cleaning the apartment today. You didn’t have to.”

“Sure I did, Raf,” he said, his eyes going soft. “This is our home. We have to take care of it, right?”

God, how was it possible that Rafael got to marry this man? He was unbelievable. 

“Of course, love,” Rafael reached over to run a hand through his hair. “But you didn’t have to do it alone.” 

“I know. But I wanted to do it for you, so you could come home to a nice, clean space.” 

Rafael smiled, shaking his head in an exasperatedly fond gesture. “I can’t believe how much I love you.” 

Sonny beamed, and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. “I love you, too.”

They rearranged themselves again to eat, but Sonny suddenly jumped up and almost sent Rafael's glass of wine flying over their couch.

“Oh! I forgot,” he said, alarmed, and all but ran towards their bookshelf. “Look, I found that frame we bought ages ago but never put a picture in it.”

Rafael tilted his head, curious. About a month after their wedding, Sonny and Rafael went out shopping for some new homewear to make their apartment look a little more homie. Amongst other knicks knacks, they bought a questionably expensive white gold frame that was carved with small leaves and flowers on the corners. 

Sonny’s idea was to frame one of their wedding pictures once they came. But then they finally came, along with tight schedules, undercover cases and brutal trials, and the frame slipped their minds. 

Now, here it was. Sonny handed it to him with a big smile, and Rafael was suddenly reminded that it really was a pretty frame, but, better than that, was just how heartwarmingly beautiful the picture Sonny chose was. 

It was from their first dance at their reception. The two of them in each other’s arm, wearing matching tuxes and huge, bright smiles. Rafael had his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he laughed, and Sonny was looking at him with a smile so grand it looked like his face was about to rip in half. 

It made Rafael’s heart grow twice its size inside his chest. 

Before he knew it, his eyes welled up with tears. 

“Baby,” Sonny breathed softly, sitting next to Rafael aagain and hugging him around the waist. “Why are you crying?” 

Rafael shook his head, wiping his eyes. “We just look so happy.” 

“This was the best day of my life,” he said with a soft smile, kissing Rafael’s temple. “We were happy, Raf. _We_ _ are so  _ _happy_.” 

“You make me happier every day,” Rafael told him with a watery smile. “I mean it, Sonny.” 

“I know,” Sonny nodded, looking back at their picture. “Hey, what do you say we renew our vows in a few years?”

Rafael’s smile widened. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I started crying when Rafael started crying, you are absolutely right. I just love them SO MUCH
> 
> If you love them too, please leave some kudos and comments so we can cry together <3


End file.
